A Winn3er Is You!  Venture Bros
by TheDarkestPrince
Summary: Team Venture joines up with Charles Offdensen and the Winn3r is you tournament.


The giant black and red helicopter landed in the grass outside the Venture Compound, whipping the grass and blowing the clothing of the few standing outside around wildly. It was a bright and sunny day, and the gruesome, gory helicopter didn't seem to fit into the scenery well. As the blades slowed, the bald-headed 'Rusty' Venture crossed his eyes and scowled at his former bodyguard, Brock, whom he was taking along, and leaving Sgt. Hatred behind to 'guard the place.'

"I want you to watch these guys like hawks." He said, elbowing the other. "But be friendly, I mean, look at the size of that chopper! They must be pretty rich. Maybe we can cut ourselves a deal while we're working with this fellow." He grinned and straightened, fixing his collar and rubbing a hand quickly over his head.

"I sense a dark force in that chopper." Dr. Orpheus said ominously. "I sense DOOM, DEATH, Killing, Murder! An ocean of blood fills my mind, a ghastly image of thousands dying on the streets... of a mass.. apocalypse... of Metal!" He said, getting highly theatrical, taking step back and throwing his hands up, eyes wide and in horror.

"Calm down sweetheart." the tall and built SHPINX operative Shore Leave said, waving a hand at him. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack! These guys can't be THAT bad- they're not Guild members besides. So there's your bet that they're not Villains." He scoffed, crossing his arms. But Dr. Orpheus, psychic as he was, had been rattled and now stood behind the rest, regarding the helicopter with horror.

"Dad," Young, blonde Hank Venture questioned. "What exactly are we doing again?" He asked, cocking his head at the chopper. "Are _we_ going to get to ride on that!" He asked excitedly.

"Is it safe?" His fraternal twin brother Dean asked, rubbing an arm.

"Be quiet, both of you, and yes. We get to ride in it. We're headed to Metropolis to help this, Mr. Offerson or whoever find a key, and um. Play some games! Fun games. While we're there." He mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Oh goodie!" Dean said, clasping his hands together. "What kinda of games, like Parcheesi?" He questioned.

"Sure, now shut up." Rusty snapped at him, fixing himself up again as the front of the chopper opened up to provide a descending plank for Charles and four Klokateer guards. Brock tensed and narrowed his eyes, throwing the butt of his cigarette to the ground and working it into the ground with his heel. "Doc..." he said in a wary voice.

"Oh hush you worry wart!" He said and waltzed happily over to greet the manager, grinning and trying to look as open as possible. "Welcome, welcome Mr. Offington, Please, come and make yourself at home, perhaps you'd like a tour of my-"

"It's Offdensen. Charles Offdensen." He corrected in a clam, snake-like voice. "And I'm afraid we have no time, Dr. Venture. We must leave immediately, are you prepared?"

A little shaken and put off, Dr. Venture paused for a moment before composing himself. "Oh, yes but of course!" He said and turned, guesting to the others who scooped their bags off the dry grass and headed that way.

Charles watched them quietly as they picked up their bags and headed past them, Rusty at his side. "I'm glad we could work out this deal, Dr. Venture. Your skills will be very beneficial to my mission." He said. Rusty grinned a bit nervously as they turned to walk into the black depths of the ship, Orpheus trembling and shuffling in before them. "

"I'm uh. I was happy to help, you know, I usually don't take these kinds of offers, seeing as how busy I am, but I saw this and was like 'Hell' why not." He laughed, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sure." Charles replied curtly and signaled the others to raise the platform. As they ascended Charles addressed them. "I thank you all for agreeing to help me with my search. What I am trying to find is very important, and you will all be rewarded greatly if you assist me in locating it. I have told Dr. Venture of the item in question, and he will be briefing you all later, is that correct, Doctor?" He asked, turning his stone gaze to Rusty, who smirked and nodded before letting his composure fall to it's normal grumpy state. "AS you know, you will be competing in a tournament against many other teams. "Now that that is over, let me introduce you to the boys, and we'll be on our way." A glare cast red light over his glasses, shielding his eyes and they walked deeper into the blackness of the helicopter.


End file.
